Pokemon:A Lost Ash in A Lost World
by Trueblue3745
Summary: As Ash returns from his adventure from Kalos,he goes back to Pallet town.*Pika pika* "I know how good it must be back to Pallet"As Ash enters his house he doesn't see happy on his friends faces. "Hey gu- "DON'T HEY GUYS US"Drew says "Whats going on" "You not winning the kalos league,this is the 6th time you lost Ashy-boy"Gary says "I was close,we was both down to one pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

As Ash returns from his adventure from Kalos,he goes back to Pallet town. ***Pika pika***

"I know how good it must be back to Pallet"As Ash enters his house he doesn't see happy on his friends faces.

"Hey gu-

"DON'T HEY GUYS US"Drew says

"Whats going on"

"You not winning the kalos league,this is the 6th time you lost Ashy-boy"Gary says

"I was close,we was both down to one pokemon."

*Ash Flashbacks on what happens*

*pikachu was weak from fighting the guy Pangoro*

"Pangoro use Dark pulse,"Pikachu use thunderbolt"

*As the two attacks goes one gets hit*

"Pikachu is unable to battle,The champion is Trueblue.

*Ash starts to shed some tears*"You did good pikachu."*Pika*

"I still did good,right only sees his mother turn away from him.

"Even my own mom wants me to give up on my dream,why should I even call you mom."

"ASH SHUT UP."Misty says.

"Alright who thinks i'm a good trainer"As Ash said that one hand went up,Ash look and says his friend May stand up.

"I think you are a good trainer Ash"

*Drew thinking* **Why does May say that.**

 **"** okay then battle all of us"

They go outside,"Don't do it guys you don't want to see my best Pokemon"

"Sure Ash whatever you say"Gary Says.

ASH WAIT,ASH ASH,

"Sawyer what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to battle with yo-

"No time to show them"

"Oh-no Ash don't"

"Lets get this battle started"Drew Says.

* **drew send out Flygon***

 ***Gary sends out Blastoise***

 ***Misty send out starmie***

"Lets go...GRENINJA

Blastoise use hydro pump,

You too starmie

Flygon flamethrower

"Stand your ground"

*Greninja get hit*

"Lets GO"

*Ash and greninja fuse*

"Ariel Ace"

*All pokemon faint*

All but Ash"OMG

 **THE END... For now!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello my drewy-poo"

"Hey May"

"did you forget we have to go to the world tournament"

no

 _ **in the Orre region**_

"Nice job eevee,Chaizard,greninja,norivern and -

"ASH ASH YOU GOT THE LETTER"Evan said

"Really,"

"yeah"

"It says that the world tournament is gonna be having 15 people in it,it startes today a 5:00,you got 30 mins to train they we got to go,wait there's a fella name Drew is that the Drew that-

"yes"

"...beat him"

"you know it"

"so Boss you got it Meowth asked"

"sure did"

"boss remember how we first met"

"yeah"

*Flashback*

 _ **Hey gira we can take a break,i got to walk a little"**_

 _ **"RAAAAAAR**_

 ** _*Ash hears meowth screeching*_**

 ** _"STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT STICK,I MADE 1 MISTAKE"_**

 ** _*Jessie hits him again*_**

 ** _"Stop doing that to meowth"_**

 ** _"Who making us"_**

 ** _"pikachu...electro ball "_**

 ** _"Pika"_**

 ** _*Hits Jessie and James*_**

 ** _"Meowth you okay"_**

 ** _*Crying a bit*"yeh,thank you Ash..._**

 ** _"no problem"_**

 ** _"Ash,can I join your team?"_**

 ** _"Yeh,Me and you are gonna train and make you the strongest Meowth ever,_**

 ** _"Yeh"_**

 ** _Back in the present_**

"look how far we came"

"yep now lets show everyone your the best"

"Yeah"

"Ash we better get going,we got to be their by 5:00"

"Okay"

 ** _They get to the tournament_**

"Lets go drewy-poo"

"okay"

*they go to get the key to their room*

"Okay Satoshi here you're key"

"Okay thanks"

*May thinking*Where have i heard that name before,HUH *Remember when ash got in trouble "ASH SATOSHI KECTHUM YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER"

*May Goes up to counter*

"ummm that guy,What is his door number"

"it is 1026"*my birthday*

"okay"

"drew im going to go to the bathroom"

"okay May,go to room 0678 when your done"

*With Ash*

"I'm glad nobody notice me,Can't let anyone-

"ASH YOUR BACK"May Yelled

"ummmm who this Ash your talking bout im Satoshi,nice too meet yo-

"Quit the act ash"

"okay you found me,but go away,I changed and it was for the good,see you later May.

*Ash leaves*

"I have to follow him"

 **Im gonna end it there like i said go to trueblue3745 on youtube i have pokemon high and stuff but besides that seeya**


	3. Chapter 3

As May goes and follow Ash

"Wow Meowth,I met May and She look prettier than ever,why did I ever go away"

"Boss they always say,if you love,let them go'

"your right,we came to the beach for one thing training,let practice your water pulse"

"on it boss"

 ** _*Meowth performed it with outstanding power*_**

 ** _With May near a table._**

"Wow,that water pulse was so powerful,how did Ash ever get to train Meowth like that"

"May...I know you are there leave now"

"No,what if I don't want to"

"never mind,it time for the tournament,lets go Meowth and Pikachu

"k boss"*Pika*

 _ **They leave to the tournament**_

"HELLO HEONN,WE ARE HERE WITH THE WORLD TOURNAMENT,THE FIRST MATCH IS GOING TO BE SATOSHI VS TOBAIS

"Nice too meet you Satoshi-

"I'm Ash Tobais"

"Ash what are you doing here"

"I'm Here to battle"

"Okay"

"I choose you Eevee"

"I choose you Zapdos"

"Eevee use Shadow ball"

 _ ***With very fast speed Eevee knocks out Zapdos with one move***_

"How did you do that"

"Training"

"Okay,Come on out Darkrai"

"Buizel I choose you"

Buizel Ice punch

* _ **Ice punch knocks out Darkrai with one hit ***_

"Ugg,come on out zygarde"

"Meowth,lets go"

"Meowth use water pulse"

"K,Boss"

 _ ***Meowth one hits zygarde***_

"AND SATOSHI WINS WITH 3 POKEMON LEFT AMAZING"

 _ ***Everyone leaves but the two***_

"Good battle Ash"

"Thanks,you to"

"Ash,Win this for me"

"Okay"

 _ **This is the end guys hope you like it ,cuz their been some bitch-ass haters saying my shit sucks but i don't give a fuck**_


End file.
